wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Talia Chiarelli
Ottawa, Ontario, Canada |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2011-2012 (Canada) |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Brestyan's American Gymnastics (in America/former) Bluewater Gymnastics Club (in Canada) Nepean-Corona School of Gymnastics (former) |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Mihai Brestyan (in America) Elizabeth Brubaker, David Brubaker (in Canada) |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active |Row 7 title = College team |Row 7 info = University of Michigan}}Talia Chiarelli (born May 12, 1995) is a Canadian artistic gymnast. In 2006, she moved with her family to Boston and trains at Brestyan's Gymnastics in Burlington, Massachusetts but still represents the Bluewater Gymnastics Club in competition. She currently competes for the University of Michigan. She is also the daughter of current Boston Bruins general manager Peter Chiarelli. Junior Career Born in Ottawa, Chiarelli trained from 1999-2006 at the Nepean-Corona School of Gymnastics. When her father accepted the position of GM for the Boston Bruins, she moved to Boston and began training with Brestyan's Gymnastics. 2008-2010 Because Chiarelli is Canadian but lives in Boston and trains at an American club, she has beeb able to compete at both the US and Canadian national championships. She competed Level 10 (US) in 2008 then became a junior international elite and competed at the US Junior National Championships in 2009 and 2010. Chiarelli's club in Canada is listed as Bluewater Gymnastics, of Sarnia, ON. Senior Career 2011 In May, Chiarelli competed at the Canadian Championships in Charlottetown, Canada. She placed sixth in the all around final with a score of 52.375. In event finals, she placed eighth on balance beam scoring 12.175 and third on floor scoring 13.525. Later that year, she was chosen to represent Canada at the Japan Cup, and later was chosen as an alternate to the Canadian Team at the 2011 World Championships. In October, Chiarelli competed at the 2011 Pan American Games in Guadalajara, Mexico. She helped the Canadian team win the silver medal in the team event with an individual all around score of 52.625. This score gave her 13th place in the allround competition. In event finals, she placed fifth on balance beam with a score of 13.075. 2012 In January, Chiarelli participated in the London Prepares series where Canada qualified a full team to the 2012 Summer Olympics. She competed on vault scoring 14.500, balance beam scoring 13.400, and floor scoring 13.433. In April, Chiarelli competed at the 2nd Artistic Gymnastics Meeting in San Bernardo, Brazil with gymnasts from Brazil, Canada, and South Korea. She won the floor final with a score of 14.225. In June, Chiarelli was one of the twelve gymnasts chosen to compete at the Final Olympic Selection meet to decide who would represent Canada at the 2012 Summer Olympics but she had to withdraw due to back problems. 2013 In her first major competition since discovering that she had stress fractures in her lower back, 2013 Elite Canada (Edmonton, AB), Chiarelli was 5th on Vault and 1st on beam. In March, she won gold on floor at the International Gymnix. She also participated in the Canadian Nationals, placing fourth on bars and floor and ninth in the all-around. As of 2015, Chiarelli currently is an NCAA gymnast, competing for the University of Michigan. Medal Count